The way it should have gone
by Seafish0910
Summary: Post-Requiem. The way I wish it would have gone. I try to stay true to their characters but I'm not CC so... ha. Rated for possible later content.
1. Chapter 1

She woke with a startling gasp.

"Sssh, it's me," He whispered and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and gracing it with a delicate kiss.  
"Wha… Mulder, what happened? Where were you? Skinner-" She looked around the hospital room hurriedly. "Earlier today you… you were gone," she looked for his eyes. "Mulder, I thought… Skinner saw you get taken. Mulder how do I even know that's you?" she sat up and pressed herself back into the pillows behind her, taking her hand back and crossing them on her stomach.

"Skinner was right. Although about five minutes later I found myself in the middle of the woods by myself, probably about two miles from where Skinner and I found the ship. I can't really explain it. Scully, it was surreal. But something held me back. I… I don't think I have the capacity to explain it. I don't even know if I could explain it if I did have the capacity to understand it." He looked around the room. "As soon as I made it back to the road, after going the wrong direction for an hour," he searched for her eyes in the dark hospital room "I flagged down a car and got to the nearest town. The man let me use his phone. I called the gunmen to see if they could hook me up with a flight home. They told me you were here." He scooted towards the bed, taking her hand once more. "What happened? Scully last I saw you, you were feeling faint,. Is it…. Are you… Scully?" he whispered.

"Mulder… I… I'm fine," she responded. "It's not what you're thinking." She gripped his hand harder and brought it down away from his face.

"And yet you're still making me sit here and think about all the possibilities," He matched her soft tone. "Scully what is it? What did the doctors find? Why have you been collapsing?" She rested back against the pillows and observed his face. Just five or six hours ago, she was sure she would be searching for this man for as long as she needed to. Just five or six hours ago, she didn't have to think about how she was going to tell him. And now, she didn't have any words. "I think… Mulder, for right now…" she glanced over toward the window. "Can you just accept hearing that I'm okay? The doctors only wanted me to stay overnight… I'll be able to go home tomorrow. Can we talk about it then? I'll explain…" she looked back to his face.

"I…" he closed his mouth and met her eyes again. "I get to choose the movie."

She laughed and attempted to hide the fact that her eyes might betray her before she could tell him. "Mulder… I… " she took a deep breath. "I just can't find the words to tell you… I was worried sick! I was convinced you were going through tests-" He kissed her hand again.

"It wasn't like that. It was different. We'll talk about it tomorrow," he stood up and kissed her forehead. She didn't let go of his hand.

"Where are you going?" she barely managed.

"Well, it's three in the morning and I haven't fed my fish in 12 hours." He laughed and pushed a wandering tendril out of her face. "I'll be back in the morning," he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't want it to end. "Mmm, Scully, this is not the place-" she interrupted him with a finger on his lips. They had a silent conversation with their eyes. He didn't know exactly what he saw, but he saw that she was happy. He kissed her again. "I… I love you," it was barely audible. She put both of her hands on his face and smiled.  
"I'll still be here in the morning," she responded. "And I'm picking dinner if I'm going to have to sit through a movie of your choice," she said as he began walking toward the door. She held tight to his hand, arms extending to their limits. He pulled his hand away and saluted to her.

She lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Unsure of any of the emotions she was feeling, the only thing she could place was that it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own the characters. I'm poor so don't sue me.**

"Since when do you like olives? In all my time knowing you, I have never seen you eat an olive. Not one time," Mulder said as he took another slice of pizza while she took a bite of salad.

"I have never said I didn't like olives. If you haven't seen me eating an olive, it's because you weren't looking hard enough," she watched him fold the pizza and take a massive bite out of the slice. "And since when do you try to fit the whole slice of pizza in your mouth?" she grimaced.

"Since I realized I might not ever get the chance to eat pizza again," he said after he swallowed what was probably not chewed up enough pizza. She frowned slightly. "So, I get you salad with olives on it, and olives on half the pizza, and I brought over a movie… when are you going to spill the beans?" She sat her salad down in front of them on the coffee table and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Mulder… go wash your hands," she said playfully.

"Umm…." He was very confused.

"Please just humor me," she said in between a laugh.

"Okay…" He got up and went into the kitchen and washed his hands. "You are acting seriously strange," he said as he dried them and returned to the couch. "Don't tell me in the day that I was gone, you became OCD on top of an overbearing doc," He put his hands on his lets. "What gives?"

She scooted towards him on the couch and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "Scully, talk to me," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes, still jovial but with a touch of fear. "I…. we…." She looked down.

"Is this… are you… are you having second thoughts?" He pulled back. "Is that-" He began to get defensive

"What? About what? About us? No, not at all, no its…" she let out a deep sigh. "Mulder this changes things, it- it changes me, it changes you, it will change us entirely. I- I can't even begin-"

"You're going to have to be more clear then, Scully, because I have no clue what is going on here." He maintained his position at the other end of the couch.

"I don't know how," tears welled up in her eyes. She looked down. He instantly scooted in closer to her. "I have no idea how to tell you, Mulder," she took one of his hands in hers. "And you probably… can't feel it," she slid over and placed the hand on her stomach. "Mulder… " He shook his head.

"I… what am I supposed to feel?" He cautiously rubbed her stomach, wondering about lifting her shirt to just examine it visually.

Tears poured out of her eyes. "I'm…" she barely got the words out before a sob took over. "Pregnant, Mulder," she was now clinging to his hand on her stomach as she was attempting not to lose control of her tears, unsuccessfully.

He opened his mouth as if to speak. "I… wh…." He pulled his hand back and rubbed his face with both of them. Her smile began to fade.

"Mul-" she stopped short. He wasn't happy. This wasn't what he wanted. She could see it plain as day. She bit her top lip and looked away, unable to keep the tears contained.

"No," he grabbed her forearm with his hand. "I just… I don't know what to say," He pleaded with her to look at him. "Except apparently my fish are men of steel," He joked.

She let out a relieved sob and leaned toward him, resting her head on his chest. Relieved, she gripped his arms as she rested on him.

"Scully, a mom…" he whispered, unable to create a full sentence. He finally put both of his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"It took two to tango," she said into his shirt, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. He pulled back and put his hand on her stomach.

"My… ours," he looked into her eyes for the confirmation he shouldn't have needed.

"Things… are unpredictable, in the beginning," she wiped at her eyes. "But… Yes, Mulder," She nodded as even more tears flew down her cheeks. "We're h-having a baby," she cried openly now as he pulled her into his arms again.

"Oh my god," he whispered into her hair. "This kid is going to be epic at baseball. Or softball," he pulled back. "How far along are you? When do we find out the sex? Oh my god, we're going to have to get the baby a crib, Scully, diapers, we-"

She laughed and relaxed into the couch, her tears beginning to subside. "6 weeks. About 34 more until we have to worry about where he or she will sleep," she smiled. "We won't find out the sex until about 19 weeks," she put both hands on her stomach. One of his hands joined hers. "Mulder… I don't want you to take any risks," she said on a more serious note. "I… the last thing I want to be doing is worrying about whether or not you're alive," she looked up at him.

He didn't even blink.

"I… Scully, there's no question. This baby, you… you mean more to me than the work. I can't promise you I can just quit, but…" She looked slightly more fearful.

"Mulder I'm not asking you to quit. I wouldn't dream of it. But at the level we're working currently…" She shook her head. "There's just too much risk," she said quietly. "And I… I can't promise you that my first priority is chasing monsters in the dark anymore," She looked away.

"No, Scully, of course," he turned so that he could rest his head on her belly. "We will figure it out," he said and turned to kiss her stomach. She played with his hair. "I hope it's a girl," he mumbled. "I saw the cutest little pink alien pajamas when I was looking for the men's section when we were on our last case," his hands were now under her shirt, one hand nearly fitting across her stomach.

She laughed. "And what if it's a boy?"

He pondered this.

"Then he'll be inheriting quite the video collection," he said as a smack came onto the side of his head.

More to come! Review J


End file.
